Perfect for US
by GoldenVante
Summary: Jungkook merasa kesal dengan Kliennya yang bersikap sesuka hati nya, yaitu Kim Taehyung. Membuat memancing amarah Jugkook. FF ini mengandung unsur erotisme dan percakapan eksplisit. Warning: Tae x Kook (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN PAIRING : TAEHYUNG X JUNGKOOK (TAEKOOK)**

 **FICTION**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own any members, so the characteron this FF belongs to GOD,their fams dan them self.**

 **RATE : M (jaga-jaga karena mungkin akan ada sesuatu xD)**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOYS, And TYPOs**

 **= No bash = No Flame =**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **©GoldenVante**

* * *

Jungkook menatap tajam pada pria dalam balutan jas berwana hitam di depannya. Pria di depannya membalas tatapan dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Saya akan menganggap anda tidak ingin berinvestasi dengan perusahaan kami." Ucap Jungkook dalam bisikan.

Kim Taehyung, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan Taehyung, tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kepalanya terbanting ke arah sandara sofa. "Sepertinya anda tidak mendengarkan ucapan saya. Saya bersedia bekerjasama dan mencurahkan dana pada perusahaan tempat anda bekerja dengan syarat..."

"Saya menolak!" Potong Jungkook cepat.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, "Maka saya menganggap, anda yang menolak kerja sama ini." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan keinginannya memberikan tamparan atau pukulan keras pada pria di depannya. Perlahan dia berdiri, yang tentu membuat Kim Taehyung harus ikut berdiri karenan lelaki di hadapannya sudah memberikan tanda pengusiran.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu anda." Ucap Jungkook kaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kim Taehyung menerima uluran tangan itu, "Saya tidak keberatan justru menyukai pertemuan ini."

Kemudian Taehyung menyentakkan tangan Jungkook hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di pelukkannya. Jungkook terbelak kaget dan siap mendamprat Taehyung ketika mendadak Taehyung membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

Ciuman itu panas, tanpa batas dan menyeluruh. Pesan yang di sampaikan jelas, ciuman itu menginginkan. Mendadak Jungkook menggigil dan hal itu jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu tubuhnya. Dia mengerang dan berusaha menjauhkan diri, dan ingin melempar lelaki yang melakukan tindakkan asusila kepadanya. Namun, Taehyung lebih dahulu mendorongnya ke sofa dan menyudutkannya di sandara sofa. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Taehyung mencoba membuka jas yang di kenakan Jungkook, membuat yang berada di bawahnya mulai merana.

"Kim Taehyung, sialan! Bastard!" Teriak Jungkook ketika Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya untuk mencari oksigen.

"Sial...Aahh" Jungkook tidak sempat menyelesaikan makiannya saat salah satu tangan Taehyung mulai meraba bagian dada dan gundukkan yang berada di bagian utaranya dengan kasar. Bedebah! Laki-laki ini tidak bisa di biarkan!

Kemudian Jungkook mencoba menarik rambut Taehyung dan menjambaknya sama kerasnya. Hal itu tidak menyakiti Taehyung karena dia justru mengeram semakin keras. Di tariknya pinggang Jungkook hingga kini Jungkook berada di atasnya dan di dekapnya tubuh mungil yang tidak bisa di anggap munggil juga. Tangan Taehyung sibuk berlari ke arah atas bagian kerah kemeja Jungkook, dan mencoba untuk membuka kancing secara paksa di atas sana. Tangan satunya sudah mulai merajalela masuk kedalam perut Jungkook. Tangan nakalnya mulai meraba perut Jungkook yang tidak rata, di telurusi satu persatu otot Abs yang terukir secara sempurna.

"Aku selalu menyukai otot-otot yang ada di perut mu ini, Baby!". Ucap Taehyung dengan suara serak

"I'm not your Baby, You Fuckin' idiot Bastard!" Teriak Jungkook berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Dan aku menyukai bibir nakal dan ucapan kotor kamu setiap kali kita bercinta." Lanjut Taehyung sementara tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang yang di kenankan Jungkook.

Merasa di lecehan, Jungkook merunduk untuk menggigit bagian tubuh apapun yang bisa di capainya dari Taehyung dan mejatuhkan pilihannya di leher laki-laki itu.

Mendadak ada ketukkan singkat bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu dan, " Jungkook Sajangnim, ada..."

Jung Hana, sekretaris Jungkook, berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata terbalak. Dia segera membekap mulutnya yang nyaris menjerit dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya..." Ucap Sekretarisnya itu sebelum menutup pintu kembali dan belari keluar.

Jungkook menatap nanar ke arah pintu dan menatap pria di bawahnya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan sorot wajah geli.

"SIALAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!" Teriak Jungkook putus asa.

* * *

Tarik Nafas. Buang. Tarik Nafas. Buang. Tarik Nafas. Demi Tuhan, BUANG! Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dia menatap dirinya di hadapkan kaca yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Dia menatap dirinya yang berantakkan, dia menatap tampilannya dimana jas berwana maroon kesukaannya sudah terhempas ke lantai begitu saja dan kemejanya yang sudah lecek dan tidak berbentuk, di mana 3 kancing di atas kemejanya sudah copot terhempas karena paksaan jemari Kim Taehyung. Dan bagaimana Jungkook bisa tenang kalau sekretarisnya baru saja memergokinya sedang berada di atas tubuh klien mereka? Sialan! Hancur sudah, reputasi ku!

Dengan kesal Jungkook memutar keran dan mencuci tangannya. Dia merapihkan kembali rambutnya. Dan merapihkan tampilannya memasukkkan kemejanya kedalam celana dengan rapih walaupun 3 kancing atasnya sudah tidak ada, memasang ikat pinggang yang hampir copot tadi dan memakai jas nya kembali. Setelah merasa lebih terkendali, barulah Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung keluar dari ruangannya.

Hana, tampak sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya begitu melihat Jungkook dan berdiri kikuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Bapak Kim Seok Jin datang untuk menemui anda. Dan beliau menunggu di kantin bawah."

Jungkook langsung mendengus. "Dasar Bocah itu! Beraninya menunggu di kantin!" Ucap kesal Jungkook.

Hana menunduk dalam-dalam, "Dan... Maafkan saya untuk kejadian tadi, Sajangnim.. Saya tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Tolong jangan pecat saya.." Ucapnya lirih.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya tadi ada kejadian apa? Tentu saja saya akan memecat mu kalau pekerjaan kamu tidak memuaskan. Sejauh ini saya tidak mengeluh." Ucap Jungkook sambil melangkah pergi. Di belakangnya Hana menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya penuh syukur.

* * *

"Aku bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung." Kim Seokjin mengatakan itu begitu melihat Jungkook.

"Itukah salam pembukaan mu setelah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan Adik mu, Jin- ah ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara dingin.

"YAK! Panggil Hyung Bodoh!" Gumam Jin

"Lagipula dua tahun kata mu? Hah? Heol, kita bertemu 6 bulan yang lalu saat kau ke jepang." Lanjut Jin, dan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Baiklah, oke Hyung. Karena kauntidak pernah pulang dalam jangka waktu dua tahun ini, da karena kau tidak hadir di pesta pernikahan ku tidag bulan yang lalu, aku akan menganggap kalu kita tidak bertemu selama dua tahun!."

Seok Jin tertawa dan mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan gemas, " Jadi? Ada apa dengan pengantin baru? Apakah suami tidak memuaskan di atas ranjang, Ah?"

"Brengsek kau Hyung! Kau kira aku sedang becanda?" Kesal Jungkook. Hyung nya ini suka sekali menggodanya.

Seok Jin mendesah kesal dan menjambak rambutnya "Kau tau, aku balik dari Jepang setelah urusan bisnisku aku langsung ke sini untuk menemui mu, melihatmu. Tapi terkutuklah aku karena menjadi pelampiasan emosimu terhadap suami sialan mu. Kalau bukan karena aku menginginkan nomer sekretarik cantikmu itu, aku tidak akan mau berlama-lama disini!" Gerutunya.

Jungkook langsung menatap Hyungnya, "Kau tertarik pada Hana?"

Seok Jin menggangguk dan menatap seriaus kepada adiknya, "Boleh minta nomer handphonenya?"

"Pergi sana ke neraka!"

Seok Jin kembali mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Hyung tidak bisa mencurahkan dana pada rancanganmu. Terlalu berisiko untukku. Hyung bukannya meragukan kemampuanmu, tapi kau tahu kan, investasi padamu akan memakan banyak waktu. Semetara Hyung masih memerlukan banyak dana untuk usaha ku."

Jungkook mengheala nafas dan memijat keningnya, "Aku mengerti Hyung."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan pada Taehyung?"

"Karena aku akan segera membunuhnya" Seok Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan itu.

* * *

 **_ TO BE CONTINUED _**

Tadinya mau bikin one shoot cuman waktunya gak sempet, jadi kemungkinan aku bikin two shoot. Enjoy the story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**MAIN PAIRING : TAEHYUNG X JUNGKOOK (TAEKOOK)**

 **FICTION**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own any members, so the character on this FF belongs to GOD,their fams dan them self.**

 **RATE : M**

 **Warning : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOYS, And TYPOs**

 **= No bash = No Flame =**

 **Enjoyyy!**

* * *

Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendadak tangannya di tarik lantas dia di dorong dengan kasar ke sofa. Bagus. Dua kali sofa dalam satu hari.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Hah?!" Lanjut Jungkook yang kesal.

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran mengenai syarat itu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menciumi leher Jungkook.

"Kau brengsek sialan! Beraninya mengajukan syarat sialanmu itu! Aku bukan pelacur sampai harus tidur denganmu hanya untuk mendapatkan dana. Beraninya kau mengajukan syarat seperti itu!" Teriak Jungkook sambil memukul-mukul bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menghiraukan ucapan itu, justru menarik kaki milik lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai mengangkat di atas paha nya. Sambil membuka paksa ikatan ikat pinggang yang di pakai Jungkook. Kemudian Taehyung yang hanya menggunakan boxer berwarna merah itu menurunkan boxer yang di gunakannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Jungkook berusaha menyerang Taehyung dengan membabi buta begitu melihat Taehyung akan mencoba untuk menurunkan celana panjang yang di gunakannya.

Teaehyung tidak menghiraukan pemberontakan Jungkook karena dia justru mencoba menarik boxer miliknya Jungkook secara paksa dan menyentuh gundukkan yang berada di bagian utara tersebut.

"Aahh.. Jangan" Gumam Jungkook. Yang mencoba meraih tangan Taehyung mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuh vitalnya.

Tanpa peringatan Taehyung langsung menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Dan kau masih berani mengatakan tidak menginginkan ku? Saat bagian bawahmu sudah menegang secara sempurna dan terlihat ada cairan mu, Huh?!" Geram Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuhnya berulang kali pada Jungkook yang terengah-engah di bawahnya.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada suamiku! Bajingan!" Teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat kaki Jungkook ke atas pundakknya dan menggeram kasar.

"Aku tidak takut padanya."

"Sialan! Oh Fuck!" Ucap Taehyung mengeram.

Jungkook menggerakkan kepalanya berulang kali ketika gelombang orgasme menerpanya. Taehyung tidak menunggu sampai lelaki itu pulih karena kemudian dia mengangkat Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook di kasur dengan seprai lembut dan sejuk. Tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka, Taehyung melepaskan kausnya. Memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman. Apakah suamimu akan marah?" Tanya Taehyung sambil terkekeh geli menciumi rahang Jungkook.

"Dia akan membunuhmu! Shit!" Teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya tertawa dan mulai melucuti pakaian Jungkook satu persatu. Tangannya mengelus kulit halus Jungkook, hal yang tidak sempat di lakukannya sejak tadi karena pusat tubuhnya sudah terlalu keras mendamba. Diciumnya kulit Jungkook dengan penuh gairah dan terlihat ada bekas akibat ciumannya. Dan seketika aroma segar bunga lilac bercampur vanilla menyambut indra penciumannya.

"Kau memakai parfum dariku, huh.." Desah Tahyung diantara jilatannya di kulit Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menjawabnya dengan mendesah tidak karuan.

"Tae...berhenti menjilatiku!" Jungkook ingin terdengar galak namun suara yang di keluarannya justru terdengar seperti desahan nikmat bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Berhenti menjilat?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada melecehkan sementara tangannya mulai meraba dan memilin nipple yang berwana pink-ish brownie itu dan menggigitnya juga.

"Berhenti meraba dan Ahh...menggigit juga.. Ah.." Desah Jungkook. Namun tangannya justru menekan kepala Taehyung ke arah dadanya. Ia melengkungkan tubunya, melesakkan nipple satunya ke dalam mulut Taehyung yang menyeringai tanpa melepaskan pemujaan terhadap benda yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa di sadari tangan Jungkook sudah mulai meraba milik vitalnya sendiri. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Melihat hal itu tangan kiri Taehyung mulai meraba dan memegang gundukkan yang sudah sangat menegang itu dan mulai memaju-mundurkan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Lihatlah, kau menyuruhku berhenti meraba, menjilat dan menggigit namun terus menyodorkan nipple dan gundukkan mu ini kepada, Ku?" Goda Taehyung lembut sambil mencium sudut bibr Jungkook.

"Ahhh.. Tae!" Pekik Jungkook kegelian saat lidah nakal Taehyung bermain dibelakang telinganya. Seperti di setrum dan gairah itu meledak tanpa terkendali ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Yang bisa di lakukan Jungkook hanyalah menggelinjang nikmat.

"Apakah suamimu melakukannya lebih baik daripada diriku?" Tanya Taehyung pelan, kembali menyiksa Jungkook dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Enghhh... diam.. lakukan saja yang sudah menjadi tugasmu Tae!" Pekik Jungkook tertahan. Taehyung sedang memainkan jarinya yang mulai memutar-mutari bagian luar hole Jungkook yang sudah berkedut sambil menghisap leher jenjangnya.

"Apa tugasnya, Chagi?" Tanya Taehyung menyiksa Jungkook lebih lagi. Ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalam hole Jungkook, menjelajahi celah gelap tersebut dengan jarinya dan ikut mendesah bersama Jungkook ketika merasakan kehangatan yang familier itu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa sayang?" Tanya Tae sambil memacu jarinya keluar masuk lubang hole milik Jungkook. Duajari kini sudah mengocok hole Jungkook tanpa ampun, membuat Jungkook menggelinjang tak keruan di hadapannya. Di kecupnya pusar lelaki itu dan lidahnya bermain-main mengelilingi otot-otot Abs yng terbentuk dan pusarnya. Jungkook menjerik penuh nikmat.

"Taeh...Please!"

"Apa Jungkook baby, sebutkan.. ucapkan.."

"Setubuhi aku!" Pekik Jungkook sambil menjambak rambut Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa dan segera melepaskan jarinya dari Jungkook dan membalikkan tubuh Jungkook. Ia melesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras secara sempurna ke dalam hole Jungkook yang sudah berkedut dalam posisi tengkurap. Jungkook mendesah nikmat saat Taehyung mulai memacu kejantanannya. Posisi ini yang paling di sukai Jungkook.

"Katakan sayang, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Goda Taehyung sambil terus memompa Jungkook. Tangan kanannya memuntir tangan kiri Jungkook dipunggungnya dan tangan kirinya ada di pundak Jungkook. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ahh..Ahhh..." Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan. Kejantanan Taehyung terasa nikmat bermain-man di daerah lubangnya yang sempit. Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan gerakkanya, membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Tae! Kenapa berhenti?!" Hardiknya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun agar kejantanan Taehyung kembali bergerak.

Taehyung tersenyum licik dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, menjilatnya kemudian berbisik "Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan my baby, jangan hanya mendesah saja.." Goda Taehyung. Sementara tangannya yang terampil mempermainkan junior Jungkook yang terlihat begitu mengoda karena posisi mereka. Dengan gerakkan lembut, Taehyung menarik-narik puting Jungkook secara bersamaan tangan satunya mengocok junior Jungkok hingga Jungkook mendesis di bawahnya.

"Sialan kau Taeh! Bergerak!" Sergah Jungkook putus asa. Dia begitu dekat dengan orgasme keduanya.

"Seperti ini?" Taehyugn menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, sembari memperlambat gerakkan tangannya yang berada di junior Jungkook. Sengaja menggoda Jungkook.

"Yang keras Tae! Fuck me harder!" Teriak Jungkook frustasi. Tak kuat menahannya lama-lama. Brengsek Kim Taehyung mempermainkan ku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Taehyung segera menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan keras dan kasar menghujam lubang sempit Jungkook. Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera orgasme. Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah desah nikmat mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya mereka bersama mencapai orgasme mereka bersama-sama.

* * *

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook yang bergelung di dekapannya. Perlahan di kecupnya bahu terbuka Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah pelan dan menekan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Taehyung.

"Kenapa sih kamu menolak kerjasama itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara lembut yang serak-serak basah dengan kepuasan seksual.

Jungkook menatap cemberu pada Taehyung, "Bagimana mungkin kamu mengajukan syarat 'harus mau berhubungan seks dengan penanam modal utama di kantor setiap saat penanam modal menginginkannya' dalam kontrak kerja, Heol? Tentu saja aku marah dan menolaknya"

Taehyung tertawa dan mencium bagian dalam tangan Jungkook, "Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan belum pernah mencoba di kantor, sayang. Aku ingin mecoba di berbagai tempat dengan mu."

"Gila! Kalau suami ku tahu bagaimana?" Ucap Jungkook sembari menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Tak perlu takut dengannya, Baby.." Ucap Taehyung sambil menciumi rambut Jungkook yang tercium bau bayi menurutnya.

Jungkook mendesah lagi dan mencubit pinggang Taehyung, "Issh! Kamu tidak harus mencantumkannya ke dalam syarat kerjasama. Apakah kamu selalu melakukan hal itu terhadap klien kamu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Taehyung tertawa lagi, "Tidak, baby. Itu hanya bentuk frustasi, kita belum bulan madu. Aku ingin memiliki mu di bawahku selama berjam-jam tanpa harus di ganggu jam kerja."

Terlihat ada senyuman yang manis dari Jungkook yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Taehyung, "Jin Hyung sedang di korea. Kita bisa memanfaatkan dia untuk bekerja di kantor, dan kemudian pergi berbulan madu Hyung."

"Benarkah? Kita bisa memanfaatkan Jin hyung?" Tanya Taehyung yang antusias.

Jungkook mengangguk dan meringkuk sambil memejamkan matanya, "Ya.."

"Well, ayo satu ronde lagi sebelum bulan madu yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Taehyung sambil menindih Jungkook. Malam ini pasti menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

Di meja dekat tempat tidur, terdapat foto pasangan dalam balutan baju pengantin yang mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna hitam pekat yang terlihat gagah dan yang satunya menggunakan tuxedo berwarna maroon yang terlihat manis sangat cocok untukknya. Tampak Jungkook yang menggandeng lengan suaminya, Kim Taehyung dengan mesra.

* * *

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga

Tadinya aku mau bikin oneshoot cuman maklum waktunya ngga sempe perlu mood, perlu asupan :)

Aku buat ini sambil mikirin karakter Jungkook yang selama ini aku lihat. Dia diem tapi perhatian tapi ya gitu kalau omong agak agak savage ikutin yoongi. Habisan dia tipe-tipenya kan sok cool-cool gitu. Mau mau tapi mau haduh si dedek...

Weelll, aku mau ucapin thankyou guys for review my story. Aku sangat menghargai kalian membaca karya ku dan bisa memberikan komentar dan masukkan. Kalau kalian suka ataupun ada tanggapan silahkan bisa review. Hal itu membuat aku semangat

Oh yah! Di chapter sebelumnya. Ada orang yang nebak-nebak kalau apakah taehyung itu suaminya jungkook? Bahkan ada yang nebak juga ato mungkin Jungkook itu suaminya Tae. Hayooo.. Kalo kalian udah baca chapter ini pasti tau. Kalian akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian.

Enjoy the story Guys! Maafkan daku kalau ada typos, spasinya yang kurang yah!


End file.
